


Picture Perfect

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: am I right, capturing the moments, fluff fluff fluff, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Peter has always loved taking pictures. They're what he did in his childhood and hasn't stopped making memories. Leave it to Tony to make them even more memorable.





	Picture Perfect

Peter has always enjoyed taking pictures. Ever since he got to try out his uncle’s old camera for the first time, he was captured by how fun it was taking pictures of whatever he wanted. He would go to the park with his aunt and uncle and take pictures of the trees and the flowers he would come across, and some of the pictures impressed the two by how in focus they were. 

 

Although May and Ben wanted to buy a camera for Peter, they were far over their price range to get and they already had to pay more rent, Peter’s school and many other things that had to come first, but that didn’t stop them from thinking about getting one for him someday. 

 

Fast forward many years later, Peter is sitting on the roof of an office building, looking at some of the pictures he had taken on patrol the other day on his phone. Although he still never had a camera of his own, he managed to take some pretty good pictures with his iPhone. 

 

The ones Peter thought looked the best, he would post on his personal Instagram. He knew some pictures might be a little risky to post, due to how impossible it would be to take some of these pictures if he weren’t Spider-Man, but he managed to make not true, but realistic answers when anyone would ask how he managed to pull off making a photo they didn’t know how to make. 

 

Peter didn’t know he would get that many followers on his Instagram, but sometimes when he looked back at the pictures he had taken, it made sense why he had a lot. Some of his pictures included beautiful sunsets, the top of a roof with an urban vibe to it, a look down at the busy city of Queens and purposefully unfocused close ups of streetlights in the rain. 

 

Peter never mentions to Tony how much he likes taking pictures, but that doesn’t stop Tony from noticing it. 

 

Tony would occasionally glance over to Peter when the two were working in the lab, and sometimes he would catch Peter taking a close up on Dummy or some rusty tools and Tony would smile. Even in the car sometimes, he would come across Peter taking out his phone and taking pictures of the outside few and then swiping through the filters on his phone. 

 

One day when Peter and Tony were sitting on the couch together, not really focusing on what they were watching on the TV, Tony turned to Peter, who was browsing through his Instagram on his phone. “Hey, could I see your Instagram account?” Tony asked, which gave Peter a bit of surprise. 

 

“Um, I-I guess.” Peter said hesitantly, “Why?” 

 

Tony shrugged, “I’ve just seen you take a bunch of pictures here and there, and I was just wondering how they looked.” 

 

Peter tapped to his account and gingerly gave Tony his phone. Tony grabbed it out of his hand and looked through some of his pictures, which some took Tony by surprise because of how incredible some of them looked. 

 

“Wow..” Tony said quietly as he kept on looking through the pictures, “These are remarkable Pete, do you use a camera or something to take these pictures?” 

 

“Uh no, just with my phone. I don’t actually have a camera.” Peter replied. 

 

_ Well, that’s something I can fix, _ Tony thought to himself. 

 

“Well,” Tony said while putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “They’re lovely either way, and hey, I bet you could make a pretty good amount of money if you did stuff like this for a job. I could give whoever it is a reference letter and I know you’ll get whatever job you want in a heartbeat.” 

 

Peter gave Tony a little smile, “Thanks, I just don’t know if now would be a good time to find a job, cause I still got school and patrol to worry about.” 

 

“Hey, no one’s pushing you to do it as soon as possible, I’m just saying I’ll always be here to give you a killer reference so that no one will have to question how you get your pictures done.” 

 

Peter chuckled, “I appreciate it.” 

 

** ** ** ** 

 

Before he knew it, it was Peter’s birthday. He wasn’t expecting much this year just like every other year. It was usually the smell of delicious waffles in the morning that would wake Peter up and get a “happy birthday” from May before she would have to head off to work and then spend most of the rest of the day at Ned’s or else he would come over to Peter’s place and they’d get to do whatever they’d like. 

 

However this year was a bit different. 

 

This year, Peter was staying over at the compound since May had to leave for work again, but May and Tony had recently bonded enough that she could trust him to look after Peter. So here Peter was, in his own Spider-Man themed room, not expecting much to be the same, but then he got a whiff of familiar smelling waffles. 

 

That made Peter smile with glee and he quickly got out of bed and rushed to the kitchen.

 

When he got to the kitchen, Tony was right at the table, and shot a little confetti at him with a big grin on his face. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIDDO!!” Tony yelled with pure joy in his tone. 

 

That made Peter giggle and he rushed toward Tony and gave him a big hug, now smelling not only the freshly made waffles, but the comforting smell of motor oil, expensive cologne, and freshly brewed coffee. “You remembered!” Peter exclaimed. 

 

“Of course I did squirt.” Tony scoffed as he ruffled Peter’s hair. “Now sit down, we’ve got a big day ahead of us.” 

 

After Tony and Peter finished their large amount of thick, delicious waffles, the two went out to a modern art museum, which Peter took many pictures of on his phone, and then they went out to see a movie together and made sure to get two large popcorns (mostly both for Peter). After a long conversation about the movie afterwards while they were driving back to the compound, Tony told Peter to sit down on the couch and wait for further instructions. 

 

Once Tony came back into the room with a few bags and boxes, he placed them down on the floor. “Now before you say anything,” Tony said, “yes, May said it was fine for me to get you these things and the amount as well, so please do not say anything about not deserving any of this.” 

 

Peter just nodded, since he really couldn’t argue with that. 

 

After many surprises with gifts Peter never thought he would get like little fun robotics to help Peter on his patrol as well as homework and new clothes and shoes from expensive clothing brands, there was one last present that Tony was going to give Peter that Tony hid behind his back. 

 

“Now, for the grand finale, I want you to close your eyes and just hold out your hands.” Tony instructed Peter. 

 

With a questioning face, Peter did as he was told, and once he felt something a little heavy and sleek in his hands, Tony said, “Okay, open your eyes.” 

 

When Peter opened them, his eyes went very wide and his mouth started to hang open. 

 

“You didn’t.” 

 

“Oh yes I did.” 

 

With absolute glee on Peter’s face, he examined the brand new, professional camera that was now in his hands. 

 

What Tony was not expecting however was seeing Peter start to have tears streaming down his cheeks. “Hey, you okay?” Tony asked softly. 

 

Peter nodded and wiped his tears, “The last time I ever used a camera was when I would borrow my Uncle Ben’s. We would go out to the park and just take whatever pictures we wanted, and I think that’s when I really started getting into that kind of passion.” Peter smiled at Tony, “It’s kinda like I have that part of him with me again, you know? And now I can also have new memories with you with this camera.” 

 

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle, “Well, that was pretty deep, but I’m honored you feel that way.” 

 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders and kissed the crown of Peter’s head. “Happy Birthday Pete.” 

 

Peter smiled and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, “Thanks Mr. Stark.” 

 

The next day, Peter took as many pictures as he would around the compound, but the most important ones he took were of him and Tony, for now and for future days, these were going to be memories that they share together, captured by a camera. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I hoped you guys enjoyed this fic, cause it was really fun to make. I was actually drawing a few pictures of Peter taking pictures, which inspired me to make this story, so I might upload those drawings later on my Tumblr if you wanna check that out as well. 
> 
> Aaaanyways, if you wanna come chat with me about goodness knows what, my Tumblr account is thwip-thwip10. <3


End file.
